


Hard

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13





	

The bed was hard and so was he.

Abbie wriggled with frustration, trying to dislodge herself from Ichabod's arms without waking him up. It wouldn't be so bad if, after driving an exhausting day of driving, they had a mix-up with the reservation that ended up with them sharing a room with only one bed. 

The hotel was out of rooms with double beds thanks to a Little League Championship Game. They had been too exhausted to scour the city for a hotel that did have rooms with two beds. So they had done the exhausted adult thing and asked for extra pillows to put between them while they slept, stripped down to their skivvies and gone to sleep.

Fat lot of good the pillows had done. Because the extra pillows were on the floor on Abbie's side of the bed and Ichabod had literally enveloped her in his arms in his sleep. The fact it had woken her up at the time was irrelevant because he had been warm and she had fallen right back to sleep. But now they were in a situation which had her stuck between a rock and a hard place—no pun intended.

It wouldn't be so bad if, every time she moved to disengage herself from Ichabod's long limbs, he just tightened his hold. She didn't want to wake him up but it seemed that was what she was going to have to do. But she was going try one more time...

Abbie pushed back against him and tried to wedge her arms between his arms and her body. It resulted in two things: a very impressive erection getting caught between her legs when Ichabod thrust his hips against her and Ichabod burying his face in her hair and softly moaning her name.

_Wait_. Abbie felt the proverbial record screech in her head. “Crane...” Abbie said, patting his arms. She was definitely going to be checking the next reservation to make sure it had two rooms. Mostly because this was quickly putting her in a situation where she would need a means to relieve the frustrations that were undoubtedly going to be leaving her annoyed and moody for the entirety of the day.

“Hmm... Abbie,” Ichabod murmured in his sleep, hips thrusting again.

Shower. She need to get into the shower. _Now_. There would be no waiting until later. Or maybe she could do her thing in the shower and then once she was in her own room... she could do a better job of it. That option had the added bonus that she wouldn't be nearly as moody throughout the day which would undoubtedly bring _inquiries_ from Ichabod.

And if she could prevent a billion questions about why she was frustrated from Ichabod _that would be great_.

She nudged him with her shoulder. “Ichabod Crane,” she groused.

She felt him startle slightly then go ridged. “Well this is awkward,” he muttered. “What happened to the pillows?”

“They're on the floor,” Abbie replied. For some reason, she didn't feel nearly as frantic as she had just moments before. It must had been the fact he was awake and seemingly unperturbed by their situation. That and he wasn't holding her nearly as tightly. She squeezed her thighs around the _protrusion_ that had been causing her problems. “And unless you plan on making use of this you need to get it on your side of the bed.”

In hind sight, she probably could have worded that better. However, doing so probably would have prevented the events that followed.

Ichabod remained still and quiet for a long moment. He then lightly nuzzled behind her ear. “What use would you like for me to have for it, Lieutenant?” he murmured, a soft hint of teasing in his tone.

“Hmm,” Abbie hummed. “I can think of a few things.” She felt his hand flatten on her stomach and his fingers twitched lightly. “What about you?”

“Coincidentally, I can think of a few things as well.”

Abbie swallowed hard. Her face warmed. Never in a billion years would she have thought _this_ would be how this happened. A heated argument leading to angry wall sex. Confessing their feelings the night before fighting whatever big bad the apocalypse tossed their way. Maybe even her finally finding someone she could be completely honest with about the Witness thing and having Ichabod burst into the church, drunk, on her wedding day and telling her she couldn't marry that man because not only was that man the bad guy behind that tribulation but because he was in love with her. Which resulted in the spell she had been under getting broken.

Okay so the last one was really an ongoing idea that played through her head when she went to bed at night. She would have written it down, had she been able to do so without Ichabod giving her a speculative arched brow if he ever read it. Maybe now she could write it down since things were sort of out in the open now.

She must had been quiet for too long because she felt Ichabod draw in a sharp breath and he made to move away. Abbie reached back and put her hand on his hip. She turned her head just enough that she could see him and moved her hand to his hair. “Show me.”

Wordlessly, the hand he had on her stomach slid into her underwear. Abbie was almost embarrassed at just exactly how wet she already was but the thought flew right out the window when his fingers brushed her clit. She sighed softly and spread her thighs, hooking her toes behind his shin. He softly kissed and nibbled at a spot behind her ear. 

Ichabod hummed with curious interest. “I never realized women were also subject to their own version of morning arousal.”

“They are when there's someone encouraging it, most of the time,” Abbie replied breathlessly.

Ichabod's fingers stilled. “Perhaps now it would be prudent to inquire as to one of the many means to prevent...” his voice trailed off. “You mentioned once that, should I have need for...”

Abbie chuckled lightly once she realized what he was talking about. “I get a shot every two years so... if you're content with that... otherwise I would have to get out of bed and go to the store.”

“A journey to the _store_ at this juxtaposition would be... painfully frustrating.”

“I'm inclined to agree.”

Ichabod moved back enough that he could roll her onto her back. Abbie's eyes widened as she slowly took in the sight that greeted her. Ichabod was naked except for his boxer briefs, the front taunt and tented with evidence of his arousal as he clamoured between her legs. Whether the patch of dampness was cause by him or her, Abbie wasn't sure. “I would very much enjoy taking an extended period of time later to fully pleasure you and learn every inch of your body. But I fear doing so presently would drive us both to the brink of insanity.”

“Trust me, it would,” Abbie said huskily. 

He didn't even bother removing her underwear, just moved them out of the way. Abbie had only time to breath a soft “Sweet Jesus” when he pulled his own down enough to free his erection. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he sank into her slowly. They both gave soft sighs once he was buried inside to the hilt.

Ichabod braced himself over her, one hand flat against the mattress at either of her shoulders. He leaned down enough to rest his forehead against hers as he began to move, slowly at first then faster, deeper strokes. Abbie hiked her knees further up his waist so he hit the right spot with each thrust. She had been feeling so pent up and frustrated that it wasn't long before she was coming undone.

Warm wet lips caught hers, swallowing her screams. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Ichabod quickly drove himself to completion, moaning into her mouth as he did. They lay together several long moments, just panting to catch their breaths before Abbie laughed softly and rolled, knocking Ichabod onto his back. She sat up, straddling him. His eyes glimmered up at her as he shared her amusement.

“Of all in the instances I imagined, this was nowhere on the list of likelihoods of letting our feelings out in the open,” Ichabod commented with a small smile.

“Argument that leads to angry wall sex?” Abbie asked. 

Ichabod's eyes widened and he nodded. “An injury which I think is fatal, which results in my confessing my feelings...”

“Only for you to live?” Abbie finished. 

“Yes!” 

“What about...” Abbie said carefully. “We both confess our feelings the night before taking on a big tribulation baddie?”

“You have been enchanted by Mister Reynolds, which turns out he is one of our most powerful apocalyptic foes yet...” 

Abbie's eyes widened. “Oh damn, I never would have thought it would be Danny... but he and I are getting married and...”

“Whilst drinking and burying myself in research in the Archives to find out who our foe is...” Ichabod adds. “And I make the startling discovery and run to rescue you during your wedding.”

Abbie pauses and tilts her head. “We've both imagined everything except this...?” she asked.

“You have to admit, having to share a bed while en route to a vacation at _Disney World_ is rather low on the list of possibilities.”

Abbie pursed her lips. “Fair point.” She draped herself on top of him and smiled widely. “I need to call the hotel and have them change the reservation in Orlando to a single room.”


End file.
